Lost
by Candie1981
Summary: Long before Peter Pan ruled over Neverland, there was another leader of the Lost Ones. A/U of how Peter Pan became so wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost**

Malcolm (Peter Pan) – Robbie Kay

Pietra Pan – Grace Phipps

Felix – Parker Croft

Lillian – Sarah Snook

Eid (Pronounced Eed short for Eye in the Dark) – Toothless

Tiger Lilly – Michaella Shannon

Killian Jones – Colin O'Donoghue

Liam Jones – Bernard Curry

Long before Peter Pan ruled over Neverland, there was another leader of the Lost Ones. Pietra Pan was the first person ever that the Shadow, or Valkyrie as she called it, had brought to Neverland that did not leave. She came from the North lands, where the Vikings dwelled. She was a very beautiful and fierce Shield Maiden. Her long black hair was swept back in many braids adorned with beads and leather decorations, her eyes where a bright blue like the sky on a summer's day.

She had called upon the Valkyries to take her to the halls of Valhalla after being severely injured in battle, but the Neverland Shadow came to her instead. He brought her to her new home and healed her with the waters of the healing spring, high on top of Dead Man's Peak.

The Shadow enjoyed her company on the island, seeing as all of their visitors eventually had to return home at the end of the night. He granted her a portion of his magic, as a gift of friendship. Pietra became immortal, death and sickness could never come to her on the island.

Over the years, she became lonely with just the Shadow for company, she used her magic to travel to other realms to bring back those she thought where in need of a new beginning. The Shadow was pleased to see her happy, but he knew that Neverland's magic would soon begin to fade, with each member she added to her little family, a small amount of magic was depleted.

One night as she went in search of another lost soul, she came across a blacksmiths apprentice. He was a handsome boy around the age of 18, he had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen and his sandy brown hair flipped across his forehead and she thought that he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen.

Pietra was walking through the small village, carrying two heavy sacks of supplies to bring back to Neverland. As she passed the Blacksmiths shop, the boy stepped outside.

"Those look mighty heavy." He replied, eyeing Pietra's strange attire. He had never seen a woman dressed quite like that. She had on a thick leather vest over top of chainmail with a long sleeved brown shirt beneath that, tight dark brown trousers and holding it all together at the waist was a brown leather belt with an odd sword hanging off the left side. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders almost to her waist and was pulled back with a leather strap.

Pietra acted startled by his voice, she had been waiting for him. "Yes, I really don't know if I will be able to make it all the way back to my camp with them!" She replied sheepishly.

"I'm Malcolm." He replied, holding out his hand, "I could help if you'd like."

She dropped one of the sacks and clasped his arm, as was the Northmen's custom instead of shaking hands. Malcolm was a little surprised at the act, but gave her a warm smile, "I am Pietra, and I would greatly appreciate some help, thank you!" She gave him her sweetest smile.

Malcolm stooped and grabbed the sack she had dropped. "Well then, shall we?" He gestured for Pietra to lead the way. He fell into step beside her as they made their way towards the road out of town. "So, where are you from, exactly, Pietra? Your attire is not one I'm familiar with."

Pietra smiled, she loved the way her name fell off of his pretty pink lips. "I came from the Northlands many years ago, I live on a magical island called Neverland now."

"Neverland?" He replied thoughtfully, more to himself then Pietra. "I've never heard of it."

"Oh, it's a wonderful place! You can do as you please there as long as you can dream it, you can do it! And there are no adults to tell you what to do, and you can never grow old!" Pietra swooned.

"A place with no adults and no rules and you never grow old? Sounds wonderful!"

"It is, but there are some rules you have to abide by, the Valkyrie, he is the one that showed me Neverland, he does not want us to venture to the Northwest side of the island, the Natives that live there, he says that they are dangerous. And you cannot enter the ocean surrounding the island."

"And why not? Swimming in the ocean would be a dream!"

"There are mermaids, evil mermaids that will pull you beneath the surface into the deep beyond!"

"I see!"

By now they had reached Pietra's camp where a small fire was crackling. She dropped her sack beside the small tent as did Malcolm before they both sat on the log beside the fire. "So Malcolm, what about you? I haven't stopped rambling about my home…"

He was a bit nervous, he hated talking about himself. He had no great tales to tell like Pietra, he didn't live on a magical island where you never grew up. He was just an orphan, his parents had left him on the doorstep of the Blacksmiths shop when he was only 3 years old, he couldn't remember them now of course. And his adoptive father was an arrogant ass, and he hated every day he spent in that damned shop.

Pietra saw his discomfort and laid a hand on his knee, "You're not happy there, are you?"

Malcolm shook his head, his eyes stared into the small flames. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it's fine."

"No, it's ok." He replied and continued to tell her his story.

"I know!" Her eyebrows shot up and a wide grin came across her face when he finished his tale, "You could come with me, to Neverland!"

"Really? Would it be ok, I mean, do you have to ask your Valkyrie first?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, the Valkyrie is not the only one to make those decisions." She smiled, "I am the leader of the Lost Ones, he oversees our little family."

"When do we leave?" He asked, eager to get away from the Enchanted Forrest. Pietra was so happy, without even thinking first, she leaned over, tracing his cheek with her finger before pulling him into a kiss. His cheeks tinged pink along with the tips of his ears as she pulled away, both smiling shyly.

"So, um, do you have anything at home that you would care to take with you?" He shook his head. "Well then, there is one thing you must do before we can leave." He looked at her, eyes glowing in the fire light. "You must believe! Speak to the moon, and he shall appear!"

Malcolm looked up at the full moon, "I believe!" He replied. The wind picked up a bit and he could see a light off in the distance moving down towards them from the sky before Pietra's Valkyrie was floating above them, his hand outstretched to Malcolm.

"Valkyrie, would you be so kind as to send our supplies back home first?" She replied. The Shadow nodded before waving a hand over the camp, magically sending it back to Neverland. They both stood from the log and held their hands out to the Shadow, "Now, let's go home!" She grinned happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Malcolm awoke with a thud. He was laying on a beach, sand on his back, sun on his face. Light footsteps came towards him from his right, his eyes squinted in the bright sun, it was Pietra. She held out her hand to help him up. He took it gratefully.

"Where are we?" He asked in awe as he scanned their surroundings.

"Welcome home!" She smiled.

"This is Neverland? It's amazing!"

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour on our way to camp!" Pietra replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the beach towards the forest. "This is Cannibal Cove, and that stream over there flows from the top of Deadman's Peak down to Crocodile Rock." She pointed out.

The tree line was covered with tropical plants and palm trees, but the further they ventured in land, the vegetation changed to large evergreen and oak trees. They headed due east towards camp, which was not far from Mermaid Lagoon, which Pietra promised to take him to when she had taken care of the supplies she'd brought back.

"Well, here we are!" Pietra replied as they stepped out of the forest and into a large clearing. There was a large fire pit in the center with logs surrounding it fashioned into benches, Malcolm's eyes scanned the trees, there were eight shacks built up in their strong sturdy branches.

They dropped their sacks inside a small shack at the base of a large oak tree, "The Lost Ones must have had a late night last night," She replied, "Usually breakfast is already done by now!"

"How many others are here?"

"Ten now!" She smiled, "Oops, sorry, eleven!" She corrected herself as she heard the familiar sound of paws pounding the earth before she was knocked to the ground by a, wait, was that a dragon!? "I missed you to Eid!" She replied giving the creature a scratch behind its ear, which caused its tongue to loll out of one side of its mouth.

Malcolm stood astonished, "Malcolm, this is Eye in the Dark, or Eid. Don't be afraid, she won't hurt you." Pietra replied as Eid cowered low to the ground like a scared pup as she slowly made her way over to him. Eid was completely black, except for her large curious yellow eyes, he could see why Pietra named her Eye in the Dark, because that would be the only thing you would be able to see of her at night. Her wing span was only five feet from tip to tip and her tail was long, about the length of her body, which was roughly the size of a large dog.

Malcolm knelt before her and cautiously put a hand out to Eid, who in turn sniffed it before bounding up to him and knocking him onto his back, nuzzling her head into his chest. He had no idea what to do, he was a little terrified, he had never seen a dragon before, let alone have one sitting on his chest! "I think she likes you!" Pietra chuckled, shooing the dragon off of him so he could sit back up.

"Here," Pietra took his hand, "She likes to be scratched right there!" She placed his hand behind Eid's ear, who leaned in at the touch, as soon as Malcolm's fingers ran along the scales of her head, her tongue fell out of her mouth and she looked like she was in heaven, which caused a chuckle to fall from his lips.

"This is….just…wow!" Malcolm couldn't find the words to describe his new home, or the creature that was in his lap.

"I'm glad you like it!" She smiled. Pietra was a beautiful girl, but when she smiled, it lit up her entire face and her blue eyes sparkled. He was falling for her, and hard!

Her head shot up and another smile quickly spread across her face before she bounded across the clearing and threw her arms around a tall blond boy, who picked her up and twirled her around.

"You're finally home little volva!" He replied as he laid her back on her feet, Malcolm's heart sank at the scene. "We've missed you, especially Tootles!" By now the others were starting to emerge from their tree houses and bounding across the clearing towards their leader.

"I missed you all so much! But, we have a new member, everyone, this is Malcolm!" She replied, grandly gesturing towards him. Malcolm just stood there, eyes flicking from one lost boy to another lost girl before he felt a nudge from behind him. Eid was pushing her head into the back of his thighs, forcing him to take a few steps closer.

"Malcolm, come meet your new family!" Pietra held out her hand to him, he took it cautiously, giving a sideways glance at the blond boy.

Felix, Malcolm learned was the blond boy and was Pietra's second in command. He lead most of the hunting parties and between he and Pietra, they kept the Lost Ones in line and safe. He appeared to be about seventeen, his eyes where a dark blue and he had a long scar down one side of his face.

Next was Lillian, who Malcolm learned was Felix's girlfriend, which was a huge sigh of relief for him. Lillian was a short red head with brilliant green eyes and a very fair complexion. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Pietra. She was in charge of the daily cooking, which she went straight about after shaking Malcolm's hand.

Then was Tootles, he was the youngest on the island, maybe eight or nine years old. And he was Pietra's little shadow. He looked at her as his big sister and they could have passed as siblings, both had dark hair and big blue eyes and same dark complexion, she was someone who would always looked after him, she always made sure he was safe, had enough to eat and was well looked after by Lillian when she wasn't around and she always found time to play with him.

Next was Rufio, a tall dark haired, brown eyed boy, he was of Asian descent. He wore his hair in a Mohawk with red, black and white armor made out of leather and bones. He was quite the arrogant one at only sixteen.

Ace, a blonde ten year old who loved to tell stories, whether they were complete fiction or exaggerations of their adventures on Neverland and he always wore a dilapidated top hat.

Pockets was a dark skinned boy of fourteen. He was always collecting things and wore a coat with many pockets in it where he kept his treasures. He was probably the quietest of the whole bunch.

Sam, a sixteen year old girl, had long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed somewhere in a cross between Pietra and Rufio and carried a long staff.

Alexandra, was a seventeen year old who would rather sit and read a book then go hunting or fishing or even go swimming at Mermaid Lagoon. She was the brains, Pietra's go to girl when they were making any sort of plans.

"What do you say, after breakfast we all go to the lagoon for a swim?" Pietra asked as she led the way to Lillian who was busy making breakfast. The Lost Ones let out a cheer as they all too a seat by the fire. "Go, mingle with your new family! I'm going to help Lillian." With that, she stepped up onto her tip toes and planted a soft sweet kiss on Malcolm's lips. He gave her a small smile as his both their cheeks tinged pink before she returned to Lillian's side.

They sat a talked for a while over breakfast before Pietra sent everyone off to get ready to go to the lagoon. She pulled Malcolm over to one of the larger trees and started to climb up the ladder. "Come on slow poke!" She giggled as she waited for him to join her on the little deck surrounding the tree house. "This is your new home!" She opened her arms wide and gestured to the room, there was a bed in one corner, a table and chairs under the window on the opposite side and along the back wall was a small bench covered in trinkets and wooded statues.

He looked around the room appreciatively, this was more then he'd had back in the Enchanted Forest. He joined Pietra by the window, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his chin on her shoulder. "So, which one is yours?" He asked motioning to the treehouses.

She gave a small laugh before turning to face him, "Your standing in it!"

"But I thought you said…" Malcolm stuttered, confused.

"Come, sit!" She replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Malcolm, when I travelled to the Enchanted Forest, I was just looking for another lost soul, but when I saw you, I immediately made the decision that you wouldn't be just another lost boy, you would be _my_ lost boy! But only if that is what you want, to rule over Neverland by my side, too make sure each and every Lost Soul is looked after and kept safe."

His heart almost beat out of his chest, and the only answer he could give her was a passionate kiss. His thumb gently stroked her jaw line as his tongue swept over her lips as they parted and granted him access. Her fingers entwined in his hair as the kiss deepened for a minute before his lips left hers trailing kisses along her cheek and down her neck.

"I take that as a yes then?" She breathlessly asked against his ear.

His teeth grazed over the skin beneath her ear, sending a small shiver through her body. "Yes!" He breathed, continuing to trail light kisses down her neck.

"HEY! Are we going to the lagoon or no!?" They heard Sam call from the bottom of the ladder.

They pulled apart reluctantly, smiling like fools before heading down to meet the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mermaid Lagoon was a beautiful place, the palm trees were larger here then at Cannibal Cove. Malcolm had never seen a place so wonderful. There was a large rock formation off to the north side of the beach where there was a large tide pool. Some of the boys took off, led by Felix, with spears and buckets to catch some crab and cray fish for dinner.

A splash of water drew him out of his own thoughts. Wiping the water from his eyes, he turned to see Pietra's head emerge from the lagoon. "Come on then!" She laughed, swimming further out into the water. Malcolm stripped off his shirt and boots before diving in after her. The water was so warm and you could almost see straight to the bottom.

Before he realized what was happening, he was dunked under. He came up wiping his hair from his eyes, spinning around to see who the culprit was, but he already knew. Pietra was floating nearby with an evil grin plastered on her face. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" He started after her.

They spent the rest of the day either swimming or lounging on the beach as Pietra and Ace told stories about their adventures on the island. Felix had gathered firewood and was beginning to help Lillian prepare the fish they had caught for lunch. It was clear from the looks they gave each other that they were madly in love with one another.

Pietra lay in the sun as the rest of the lost ones played hide and seek in the nearby forest while they waited for lunch to be ready. Malcolm couldn't help his eyes from roaming her near naked form, her swim suit pretty much like everyone else's consisted of their undergarments. His eyes slowly made their way from her toned legs, up her stomach where her ab muscles were clearly defined, he noticed that she had several scars littered across her body, then they lingered on her breasts for a mere second longer before she spoke.

"Like what you see boy?" She was grinning wickedly at him. He felt the heat fill his face at getting caught staring, then seeing the dark look in her eye, he leaned over her.

"I certainly do!" His grin matched hers as her fingers tangled into his hair before she pulled his face to hers kissing him softly. He repositioned himself over her so most of his weight was on his elbows as she deepened the kiss. He broke away leaving small kisses across her jaw before trailing them down her neck. As he reached the skin where her neck met her shoulder, she let out a soft moan, this enticed him to suckle at the spot, bringing a smirk to his face as she let out another moan and tangled her fingers in his hair again.

They suddenly sprang away from one another at the sound of a pail being pummeled before Lillian called, "Chow time!" The rest of the Lost Ones came rustling through the underbrush instantly.

Pietra shot a wicked look at the two cooks before getting up and dusting the sand off of herself. 'Having some alone time is proving to be almost impossible!' Malcolm thought to himself before he stood and dusted the sand from his body as well before they headed off towards the group.

Night time came quickly, and Malcolm was almost relieved. The day's adventures had completely worn him out and he was ready for sleep as they headed back to camp. Pietra led the way, her fingers entwined with his. Eid welcomed them back with licks and nudges.

After giving Eid some well-deserved attention, Pietra and Malcolm bid everyone a good night and headed off to their treehouse. Closing the door behind him, Malcolm's eyes wandered towards Pietra who was carelessly stripping out of her shirt and pants. One look at her half naked body and his mind was far from sleep! He stepped up to her, his hands softly rubbing her arms before brushing her hair from her neck and placing light kissing along the top of her shoulder, causing her to bring a hand up around his neck as she leaned back into him.

"I thought you were tired, luv?" She replied breathlessly.

"I was, but I just couldn't resist!" She felt him grin into her skin.

"Mmmm!" She replied before turning to face him, capturing his lips with her own as her hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath. She slid her nails over his abs, evoking a small moan from him before she proceeded to pull the fabric over his head and toss it to the floor at their feet. His hands roamed her back and down to her ass where he gave a little squeeze before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly as her fingers wound their way into his hair desperately before he made his way over to the bed.

He sat with her straddling his lap as they continued kissing, hands roaming and teasing before he pulled her bra over her head, his hands cupping both breasts causing her to give another small moan before his lips left hers and trailed over the skin of her neck and shoulder finding that sensitive spot from earlier. He nipped and kissed at the flesh there causing her hips to buck into his, bringing a low moan from them both. She could feel him hard beneath the fabric of his trousers.

"Malcolm!" She breathed into his ear, "I need you!" She nibbled on his earlobe. He brought his face up from her shoulder and recaptured her lips before flipping them both over laying on the bed. They quickly shed the rest of their clothing, Pietra had been wanting this moment from the first time she laid eyes on him back in the Enchanted Forest. They both cried out in pleasure as Malcolm thrust inside of her, his head buried in her neck.

A few hours later, they lay completely exhausted in each other's arms, "You, my Luv, are exquisite!" He replied, kissing her forehead.

"You're not so bad yourself!" She replied, giving him a teasing smile. He grinned down at her before pulling her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she used his chest as a pillow before they both fell into a satisfying sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Life on Neverland was peaceful and they lived happily for a while, Pietra ruling over the Lost Ones with Malcolm and Felix by her side, Neverland at this time was exactly how the stories made it out to be, a beautiful place where dreams become reality.

Pietra and Malcolm where madly in love and this love helped fuel Neverland's magic. After Malcolm's arrival, the sands in the hourglass on Skull Rock which kept track of the magic, magic that was fueled by the beliefs of the children in all of the realms, began to replenish, lengthening the years Neverland had to exist.

Pietra had seen the way Malcolm would look at her when she would use this magic to heal an injury or to fly, his eyes held a look of longing and maybe just a touch of envy. She had decided that now he had shown his dedication to her and their tribe, it was time for him to be granted some of the islands magic as well.

One evening, the Lost Ones where dancing around the bonfire, laughing and singing when Pietra took Malcolm's hand. "I have a surprise for you!" She replied with a wide grin. The Valkyrie floated along the tree tops, its magic was all powerful and in order for the power to be transferred from Skull Rock to Malcolm, Pietra was going to need his help.

"Where are we going?" Malcolm asked curiously. He gazed around the forest, nothing looked familiar, was it possible that after all these years on the island that he was now in a new place, somewhere he'd never been before?

Pietra just pulled him along until they were standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. Just off shore was a small island, the land was shaped like a skull and a dull light shone through its eyes.

"What is this place?" His eyes where wide with wonder.

"Skull Rock, it holds all of Neverland's power! Come!" Pietra grabbed his hand as she stepped off of the cliff, floating down to the shore. They stepped into the mouth of the cave and up a flight of stairs that lead to a large room, in the middle stood the giant hourglass, the sand glowing and sparkling, it sat atop a stand on skulls carved from rock. Valkyrie flew in through one of the eye windows and floated near the sands.

Malcolm's eyes where wide and his mouth hung open slightly. "This is amazing!" He finally replied, "But what are we doing here?"

"I have a gift for you, or well, Neverland does!" She grinned as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Neverland has a gift, for me?"

"Yes, I…We thought it was time for you to share in the magic of the island!" Pietra replied.

"So, I'll be able to do things like you and the Valkyrie?"

"Yes, and you're life line will be tethered as mine is, to the island."

"Before you came to the island, there was far less sand in the top, but your arrival reversed it. The island thinks you are special and therefore would like to share its powers!" The Valkyrie replied.

Malcolm was taken back, "You can talk!?"

The Valkyrie, although having no mouth, he could see that it was smirking just from its glowing eyes, "Why yes, I can!" It gave a small chuckle.

"The island thinks me special huh? So, what do I have to do?"

"Yes, as do the rest of us. You are a great leader, you have proven your loyalty to us and to the island with your belief in magic! All you have to do, is give me your heart…"

"But, you already have my heart, Luv!" He looked at her confused.

She smiled warmly at him, "I know I have the love in your heart, but you must give me your actual heart to be dipped in that spring over there. It will grant you the magic you wish for."

"But I don't understand, won't I die?"

"No, Luv, here, give me your hand." Pietra took his hand and cast a spell over it, causing it to glow with a dull yellow light, "Now, reach in and grab it!"

"You make it sound so simple!"

"Trust me!"

And he did, he placed his hand to his chest and pushed it inside. He felt around for a second before his fingers closed around his heart, pulling it from his chest with a groan before he fell to his knees.

"You didn't tell me it was going to hurt so much!" He replied breathlessly.

"Sorry Luv, but in the end, it will be all worth it!" She replied, ruffling his hair as she stepped over to the spring. She handed the Valkyrie the glowing heart, who then proceeded to dip it into the waters of the spring before handing it back to Pietra.

The heart, now was glowing a bright green instead of its original red. Pietra stepped back over to Malcolm and knelt in front of him. "Now, this is going to hurt, just not as much as before!" She placed the heart back into his chest with ease and as soon as she had withdrawn her hand a small gust of air flooded out of Malcolm's body then sucked back into it. His eyes had been closed all of this time, but when he opened them, Pietra didn't think it was possible, but his eyes held a more beautiful green cast to them than before.

"There, now how does that feel?"

Malcolm smiled widely, before he stood up, the magic flowing through his body felt amazing! He pulled Pietra to him, kissing her passionately, his fingers tangled in her long hair as her arms snaked around his neck.

"That good huh?" She grinned wickedly when they broke apart. He just nodded and gave her a smirk. "Well, then, should we try out some of that new magic of yours?"

"Definitely!"

And with that, they both floated up off the ground and drifted out of the window eye hand in hand. The view from above was more spectacular then he'd ever imagined! They flew over the entire island, they could see the light from the bonfire at camp and the little twinkling lights of the fairies on the southwest side of the island. Then, the lights of several fires came into view.

"What's that?" Malcolm asked pointing towards them.

"That is the Piccanninny tribe's village." She replied bitterly.

"The one place on the island we cannot go." He replied, not so much a question as a statement.

"Yes, they are a horrid bunch, I'm glad they do not venture outside of their territory!"

"Why do you and the Valkyrie hate them so much?" Malcom asked as they landed on the top of Deadman's Peak. "I know you said that you don't trust them, but I'd like to know why, I mean I am one half of the leaders of the island now, right?"

Pietra sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you the story, I might not like to, but I will!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was a time after Pietra's arrival on Neverland that she, the Valkyrie and the Piccanninny tribe lived peacefully side by side. She had even become good friends with the tribe's princess, Tiger lily, but that all changed one day only about a year in her new home.

Pietra had been out wandering around the jungle when she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She paid it no mind at first, thinking it was just a wild animal going about its daily business, whatever that could consist of. But as she ventured further, it seemed as if the noise was following her.

"Whose there!?" She called, unsheathing her sword and bringing up her shield in defense. There was no answer. "Tiger? Is that you? Come out, you don't scare me!"

Still nothing. She decided to go to the beach, it wasn't far and it was nice and open, no one could sneak up on her there. She sheathed her sword and dropped her shield to her side and hurried to the beach, but before she could reach the edge of the forest, strong arms encircled her, locking her arms at her sides and causing her to drop her shield into the underbrush.

"Well, hello there Pietra." A voice growled into her ear before she was thrown to the ground.

Pietra glared up at her attacker, Toot-say, a warrior from the Piccanninny tribe stood over her for a split second before he dropped on top of her. She struggled to push him off, but he was a very strong and worthy opponent. Pietra herself was a very strong warrior, but she was no match for Toot-say. He had her pinned, arms above her head in one hand as the other stroked her cheek.

"Toot-say, what are you doing!?" She asked harshly as she continued to struggle.

He just gave her an evil grin before he pressed his lips to hers in a rather sloppy determined kiss as his free hand slid down her body, finding the strings at the side of her trousers and ripping them open before roughly pulling them down to her knees.

"Toot-say! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" She screamed, anger filling every pore on her body.

"You embarrassed me the other day, in front of all of my people! Now I will take my revenge!" He growled in her ear.

Toot-say had taken quite a liking to Pietra from the first time he'd laid eyes on her, and he made sure that all of the other males in the village steered clear of trying to win her affections. But Pietra did not feel the same for him, and when he brought her to the village to ask her to be his wife, she told him how she felt and that angered him to no end.

His hand roamed over her bare skin, making her sick to her stomach. Each time he tried to kiss her mouth, she turned her head away, she tried to kick, wiggle and squirm out of his grip, "Stop struggling, witch, you're no match for me!" He spat at her as he held her tighter, he saw her teeth quickly try to sink into the flesh of his neck and quickly slapped her, causing the edge of her vision to blur. Her will power was far too strong, she would not pass out and let this savage have his way with her, she would fight until the end.

Finally, right before he was about to ravage her, she felt his weight fly off of her and wasting no time, she pulled her trousers up and grabbed her sword. She barely saw the Valkyrie toss the warrior against a tree before he ripped through his body, tearing his shadow painfully away. Toot-say screamed in agony before the last bits of his shadow disappeared into the Valkyrie and he dropped, dead to the ground.

"He can hurt you no longer, little Volva!"

She looked gratefully up at the shadow, who nodded at her before disappearing above the trees.

Now, Toot-say was not just any warrior, he also happened to be Tiger Lily's oldest brother, prince of the Piccanninny's. Word of his demised reached the tribe elders quickly and they tried to wage war against Pietra and the Valkyrie, but they were no match for the magic that the shadow possessed. Defeated, the Piccanninny's where banished to the North-West portion of the island, never to leave their territory, but Tiger Lily sent her former friend a warning.

"My brother will be avenged, Pietra Pan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One morning while the Lost Ones where sitting around camp eating breakfast, Pietra and Malcolm both had a strange tingling sensation erupt in their chests.

"We have visitors!" Pietra replied. "Felix, keep the others here at camp until we return."

"Of course." He replied ushering the smaller children over to where Lillian sat near the fire.

With that, the two leaders teleported to the beach on the eastern shore in a poof of swirling green smoke. Just off shore a large ship had weighed anchor, a small row boat was pulled up onto the sand. Eyeing the scene from the safety of the forest, they saw two young men, tall, dark haired and blue eyed dressed in white pants that where neatly tucked into shiny black leather boots, blue coats with gold buttons on top of white shirts. The older looking one wore a funny hat and the younger one had a short beard and a pony tail.

"Royal Navy." Malcolm answered Pietra's questioning look. In her realm, there was no Navy, just the Vikings and their Earls.

"What exactly does the King have to find on this island?" The younger man asked.

"A plant." Hat replied simply.

"We journeyed across the reals for a plant?"

"Our sources say it is magical, potent enough to heal any injury!"

"So we never have to bury another sailor at sea!" Pony tail replied in awe.

"Now do you see the importance of our mission?"

"Are you two lost?" Pietra asked, stepping out of the bushes. Both men drew their swords. "You look lost."

"Identify yourself girl!" Hat demanded.

"I'm Pietra Pan, I live here. Who are you?"

"Captain Jones and my Lieutenant. We are here by order of the King!"

"The King huh? We don't have any Kings in Neverland, just us!" She replied as Malcolm appeared beside her.

"We seek this plant." Captain Jones replied, showing them a picture. "Now, tell us, where can we find it?"

"Your King sent you for this plant?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know it?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Dream shade…" Malcolm replied.

"It's the deadliest plant on the island!" Pietra finished, "Your King is really ruthless!"

"Nonsense, its medicine!"

"It's doom!" Malcolm replied.

"Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?" Pietra stated.

The men whispered amongst themselves.

"Take us to the plant!" Captain Jones replied.

Malcolm had noticed the way that the Lieutenant had been looking at Pietra the entire time. "Like what you see, Lieutenant?" He spat, stepping forward, but was stopped by Pietra's hand on his chest. The Lieutenant began to sputter in protest.

"Leave him be Luv, they are no threat to us!" She replied.

"Come along then, tell us where the plant grows!" Captain Jones ordered.

"It grows up there." Pietra pointed to the top of Deadman's Peak.

"Come along then Killian!" The two men marched past the teenagers and into the forest.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Pietra called after them.

A few hours later, Pietra had another tingling sensation, "Someone's dying." She replied.

"Idiots! We warned them!" Malcolm replied shrugging, hoping it was that oogling Lieutenant.

"Go see what can be done." She replied, scooping Tootles up in her arms.

"Why should we help them? They were stupid not to listen to us, it's their own fault!" Malcolm replied angrily.

"Dream shade is a horrible way to die, my Luv. No one deserves that, no matter how stupid they may be!"

"As you wish, Luv." Malcolm replied, giving in to her wish.

Malcolm appeared in a swirl of green smoke at the top of Deadman's Peak.

"Come on Liam!" Killian replied, shaking the Captain who was unconscious on the ground. "Let's get you back to the ship, come on!"

"We tried to warn you!" Malcolm stepped around a boulder, "He will die as soon as the poison reaches his heart."

"Please, he's my brother, he's all I have left!" Killian begged, tears filling his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should have done more to stop him!"

"He's so stubborn, he wouldn't listen! Can you help?"

Malcolm sighed deeply, "Well, I might not feel like it, but my Princess requested I help, so today's your lucky day!" He replied, walking over to the cliff facing that was covered in the deadly Dream shade. "There is a way to stop him from dying." He waved his hand over the facing, the vines swooshed to the side revealing the healing spring. "This spring's waters are rich with Neverland's magic, it's what keeps this land and all on it so … youthful. If one where to drink it, its power could cure any ill!"

"Thank you!" Killian replied grabbing his canteen and hurrying towards the spring.

"Don't thank me, thank Pietra, if it wasn't for her, I\d let him die!" Malcolm replied bitterly. Killian looked at him appalled. "But I must warn you, all magic comes with a price, and this spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it!"

"Of course, whatever you want, it's yours!" Killian replied, filling his canteen.

Malcolm looked on with an amused but smug look as Liam drank the water his brother offered.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, now let's pay the boy!" Killian replied happily.

"How?"

"Boy, what do you want? Boy?" But Malcolm had disappeared.

"Is it done?" Pietra asked as Malcolm materialized beside her.

"Yes, but I still don't understand why you wanted to help them, even after we warned them!"

"It just seemed like the right thing to do!" She replied simply, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Little did they know that the events of that day would come back to haunt them!


End file.
